A Fountain Of Feelings
by DanXRuno4eva
Summary: ok runo is a teen idol but she wants to live the life of a normal girl and dans a normal high school student that hates runo what happens when runo stays with dan and goes to his high school & why are they both getting so flushed & nervous around eachothe
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters:  
Dan Kuso:Normal high school student who likes just about everything and everyboady except school and Runo Misaki.

Runo Misaki:A famuous teen idol who isnt in control of her life others control her becuase she doesnt know how until she meets Dan Kuso (runo attitude is like alice shy then near the end i might change her attitude.

Disclaimer: i do no own the characters in this story or the anime bakugan belongs to Mitsuo Hashimoto

dan pov:  
Aw man i faild another test mums gonna kill me what do i tell her hey mum good news: i didnt forget to buy the milk bad news: i faild another english test aw man eaither way im so dead.

(at dans house)

Um mum you home yea sweety im in the living room oh what's wrong dan nothin um mum oh no what's the time 4:oo why (dans mum turns on the tv) Aw mum. I cant belive you what why are you watching one of her concerts why not she is soooo cute why dont you like her. ok for one her clothes a tube top,and a mini skirt shes only 16 she shouldnt be wearing something so revealing and the biggest thing is her music it has no meaning her music is the worst the words are so meaning less oh come on this concert is so she can realese her new song. please watch it NO give me one good reason why i should. ill give you pudding dame thats a good answer fine

(from the tv)

Alright i think you have all waited long enough i now introduce to you Runo Misaki (crowed screams) hello america i hope you like my new song

* * *

(Drivin' Through the night)

Let the music shake me up, I'm ready for the beat Yeah Oshareshite doa wo aketara weekend narisou mo nai keitai no anata mou off ni shite tomodachi to goin' out

Feelin' right kurabu mo ii kedo (Wicked Lady, let me pick you up)  
I guess we better drive all night kaeranai kamone sou matteru dake nante muri

Oh Drivin' through the night (yeah), I am singin' Like a party high (ah,ah)  
Kaze no mama doko ka tsuresatte (come on now)  
oh Drivin through the night (yeah)  
I'm singing like a party high (right)  
hitori de irarenai (ah) kara (yeah) Maybe I wont be back (she wont be back)

Party time, I gotta pump the rhyme hora chuucho shiteru jikan wa nai waku waku darake samaa night all the boys nanna nanka hai yeah doyou ni kanojo houchi? soryashou ga nai jisatsu koui kodoku daikirai purinsesu kiretara hanpa nai

You're my baby number one wakatteru deshou sou peeshikku na flava wa anata to issho juutai no kaigan doori de umm mado akete hoshi wo kazoeteru

Lonely mind kakehiki janakute (wicked lady, let me drive you home) thats the truth of heart watashi no kokoro no zenbu wa meguai dake de dekiteru (ride on the night, come on)

Oh driving through the night (yeah), I am singin' like a party high (ah,ah)  
nagai kamiyoru ni karamasete (come on, now)  
Oh drivin' through the night (yeah), I am singin' like a party high (right)  
anata ni mayotteru (ah) ima (yeah) maybe I won't be back (she wont be back)

mouretsu na hodo ni jouzetsu manazashi dake de hyougen urekitta jun no jounetsu rinkaiten sa tto chouetsu saa soshite serebu no MOTSU [1]  
hamerun no fue fuite zen'in shoushuu atsumattanara chindougu naka sawagaze wicked wack

Oh you're the one, the only one love,  
I want you to love me like I do love you (Singi' drivin' all through the night, rockin'  
breakin' wicked wicked wack) ah (bring it back)

Oh drivin' through the night (yeah)  
I am singin' like a party high (ah, ah)  
kaze no mama doko ka tsuresatte (come on now)  
Oh drivin' through the night (yeah)  
I am singin' like a party high (right)  
hitori de irarenai (ah) kara (yeah) Maybe I wont be back

Oh drivin' through the night (yeah)  
I am singin' like a party high (yo, yo)  
nagai kamiyoru ni karamasete (ah, ah)  
Oh drivin' through the night (what, what,  
I am singin' like a party high (yeah)  
anata ni mayotteru (come on) ima (come on)  
Maybe I won't be back (won't be back)

Oh yeah come on dig me out, dig me out Oh baby I want you to love me just like I do love you so right I'm drivin' in the night (yeay), I'm drivin' in the night (yeah)  
singin' like a party high (kiretara hanpa nai Lady)  
I'm drivin' in the night (ah, ah)  
I'm drivin' in the night (come on) singin' like a party high Maybe I won't be back

* * *

(crowed screams) Thank you everyone and goodnight

Ok im convinced you are so you like runo chan now said dans mum NO im convinced she cant get any worse than that cya mum alright hey weres that puding in the fridge.

(in runos hotel room)

That was amazing runo you blew them away runo huh wha? are you listening yes why do you keep spacing out gomen um i was wondering do u think i could mabye what ah could you what go to normal school in japan tokyo please for a while. And where do u plan to stay well said runo you never think these things completely through wait hold it yes thats briliant teen idol Runo Misaki gives up glamouras life to live normal life its perfect alright starting next week realy yes oh just think of the popularity said runos manager i get to live a normal life said runo the money said the manager have real friends said runo the interviews said the manager i cant wait.

(one week later at dans school)

Hey dan hey Marucho so anything new happen to ya today no oh wait i got an A on my book report that's nice marucho anything with you dan no well i gotta head home mum text me saying she's got big news ok well ill Cya at school tomorrow ok cya.

(at dans house)

Hey mum im home whad ya (dan stoped to look at the girl sitting on his couch she turns around) um hello im Runo Misaki.(dans mum walks in with tea) oh dan i didnt hear you come in wh wh why is she in this watch your atitude well runo is going to be atending normal high school yours and she needed a place to stay and her manager asked me if i could look after her please treat me well said runo and she stood up and bowed dan you need to show her around me why becuase im your mother and im in charge of your allowence fine.

(later that night at dinner)

So runo why do you sudenly want to go to normal high school well i want to try living a normal life yea right whispered dan but runo heard um so dan how old are you 16 why oh no reason so your the same age as me yea unfortunantly runo whats wrong well the food was lovely but im just very tierd oh alright ill show you your room go up these stairs see that first door straight ahead yes that's dans room the door on the right thats the bathroom the door on the left is your room ok i got it thank you again oh its not a problem.

(10:oo oclock that night)

Oh dan i was just going to brush my teeth watever are you doing the same yea um listen dan yea what said dan while brushing his teeth tommorow at school if it gets out of control could you protect me please dan stoped for a while fine arigato night goodnight yea night this is gonna be hell said dan this is gonna be great.

well this is my first fan fiction ever im happy it was a bakugan one i love dan and runo oh and i dont hate the song drivin through the night love it you guys should cheak it out i made a DanXRuno amv from that song my you tube accout is AmyRoseProduction cheak it out and tell me in a comment if ya heard about my account from this fanfic please leave nice reviews i plan to make lots of chapters to this story


	2. Chapter 3

(The Next Day At School)

So where do i go now runo asked Dan go to the front office say your name then they will give you a timetable that says what class your in and what rooms your in ok cya. wait said runo what is it? im gonna be late for class. It's just remember what you promised me last night and just like last night dan stoped and turned to say yea. I remember look my classroom is up these stairs number 52 ok after the bell meet me there ok said dan ok cya dan bye.

(In 1st Period English)

Hey dan why are you late? um i ah woke up late dan said nervously um ok marucho said not beliving him just then the door opened oh no no no no not this class why me said dan everyone in the class stoped what they were doing. (all the boys in the class except dan) oh my god is that Runo Misaki man she's so hot (all the girls in the class) wow is that Runo Misaki she's so cute and pretty. Well runo is going to be attending high school to see what its like please i know you will all make her feel welcome. Is there anywhere you would like to sit? said the teacher. Runo scaned the room and spotted dan hiding behind his books and she yelled oh dan. Every one went blank and stared at dan um I would like to sit next to him said runo. Well if marucho wants to move? yes i will said marucho and left dan alone runo ran up to dan's desk and sat next to him and said isn't this great yea super.... said dan less than enthusiastic. The class went by ok runo happy dan not then the bell went. Runo was puting books in her bag then all of a sudden 15 guys were around her asking question like how do you get your hair so shiny? and straight? and is any part of your body fake? do you have a boyfriend? runo was starting to get upset and was extreamly. Uneasy dan felt sorry for her and grabed her arm and bolted out of the room.

(Recess)

Dan and runo ran so fast and hide in the secret space that only dan knew about not even marucho new about it. Dan found it one day in 7th grade and goes there to be alone. It was a little hole they went through and at the end of the hole was a beautiful huge garden runo was stuned at the beauty. Ok were safe dont worry runo runo! Oh sorry its just this place is so beautiful yea it is just then dan looked at runo and a blush apeared on his face. There was a bit of sun light that keept the flowers growing & that was shinning on her dan tried but just couldn't seem to take his gaze off her then he heard her voice. And snaped out of the trance you ok dan huh yea so runo do you want to eat um yea sure. They ate there Recess and just as they finished the bell went for 3rd period but before the left runo stopped dan and said um dan can we come here every Recess and lunch please dan had a blush on his face and didn't now. but he answerd her yea ok if you want they left to go to their classes runo had math & english and dan had english & math.

(period 3 and 4)

All dan could think about was runo her smile her sent her beauty wait hold it dude get a grip on yourself your supposed to hate her dan said to himself. (mean while in runos class) Runo sat next to a girl that had a IM Alittle crazy look on her face. Runo couldn't shake dans face from her mind when she saw him or his face she blushed and got all hot in her cheast. Oh why why am i feeling like this? both dan and runo said in their heads. The two periods went by very quick and as soon as it was over and the bell went dan had no idea why but he found himself running to runo's english class and there she was crawling out from a crowd of boys and girls dan saw her and started laughing she smiled got off the floor grabed his hand and bolted to the secret spot.

(lunch)

Well that was fun said runo yea said dan. So how was your fist time in math and english well id say math was hard but english was fun. Runo smiled dan was so confused why? was he felling like this he hated the felling but at the same time loved it they ate lunch talked time went by and it was time for the last two period's. Um dan yea my timetable say's nothing where its ment to say what period i have next oh that means your like me you dont have any periods its called a free period well what does that mean it mean's we can go home oh ok lets go then sweet finally home time.

(back at dans house)

Ah mum what are you doing wearing that its totally embarassing what why its my old kimono. Yea but why are you wearing it dont you remember? silly dan the summer sakura festival is coming up oh yea sweet fireworks and candy apples and okoyomanaki. Runo on the other hand had no clue what these two were talking about. So runo said to her self (just smile and nod smile and nod) then runo said um sorry to interupt you but um what is the sakura festivel? oh thats right you dont know about it. The sakura festivel is a festivel held every year to celibrate the blooming of the cherry blossoms oh that sounds pretty said runo um i suppose thats one word for it said dan (dans mother screamed) mum what is it i have the cutest kimono you could wear runo chan um sure but show it to me later we have homework to finish.

(in dans room)

Um thanks for helping me with my homework dan. Ah yea no prob um i have one more thing id like to ask you oh yea what is it um will you come with me to the sakura festivel? ah yea we will all go together like a family said runo no i mean like just us to like a you know date.

-  
OK HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 2 NOW THE REASON MY FAN FIC HAS SPELLING MISTAKES AND STUFF WRONG IS BECUASE MY LAPTOP ONLY HAS NOTPAD SO I CANT FIX MY MISTAKES AND I SUCK AT SPELLING SO PLEASE DONT LEAVE ANY COMMENTS SAYING YOU HAVE SPELLING MISTAKES I TRY MY HARDEST OK CYA ILL UPDATE SO PROMISE 


End file.
